


With Everything Under Control

by PeachyPerfect (tomssweetheart)



Series: Take My Stress Away [2]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Husbands, Anal Sex, Bondage, Cock Warming, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, Family Fluff, Fluff, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nipple Play, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage, Ruined Orgasms, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, Stress Relief, Touching, domestic husbands, mild exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27268666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomssweetheart/pseuds/PeachyPerfect
Summary: “Armie, the baby monitor. Is it-”“See, this is why you need this sometimes,” Armie softly scolded him, but Timmy could practically feel the man’s smile against his skin. “You worry too much and you work too hard. Yes, I’ve turned it on. We’ll hear her if something is wrong.”“But did you put it-”“Back on the dresser? Yes, I did, it’s right there,” Armie said, pointing to the dresser over Timmy’s shoulder. “Timothée, I want your hands over your head, now.”
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Series: Take My Stress Away [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991038
Comments: 50
Kudos: 122





	With Everything Under Control

**Author's Note:**

> Since many of you asked for a sequel, I aim to please ♥ Thanks to **JoliePrudence** for proofreading this and listening to me whine when I can't get shit right ♥

[ ](https://ibb.co/jL6JpzL)

Hoisting his daughter higher up on his hip, Timothée locked the door of the daycare center behind him. He checked the lock three times, before he strolled down the path that led from the front door to the iron gate. He stepped onto the sidewalk and locked the gate as well, and then finally allowed himself to take a deep, cleansing breath as he made his way to his car.

“Papa,” Izzy whined, tightening her arms around Timmy’s neck. One of her little hands found a thick curl at the nape of his neck and grabbed onto it. Timmy smiled affectionately and pressed a kiss to the side of her head.

“I know, baby. We’ll be home soon, I promise,” he whispered. Her cheek was pressed against his jaw and he could feel her skin blaze. They had had a busy day, with a fingerpaint session in the morning and a trip to the park after lunch. She had refused a nap when they had gotten back and Timmy had taken the risk, knowing that could go two ways; either she would get grumpy or she’d find a quiet space in the room where she’d fall asleep anyway. Instead, she had been a perfect Angel, playing with her fellow two year olds and being fussed over by the older kids, but over the last hour her cheeks had turned a bright red color and her eyes had started to droop. She was ready for bed.

“Home,” she quietly exhaled on a yawn. Timmy pressed the unlock button on his car key and opened the door to the backseat.

“Yeah, home,” he cooed as he put her down in her car seat and strapped her in. “You know who else is home?”

“Daddy home?” Her eyes twinkled hopefully and Timmy chuckled, running a hand through her golden curls.

“Daddy's home,” he confirmed, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “He came back from his trip today. Do you wanna go see Daddy?”

Isabella shrieked happily, her sleepiness seeming to have disappeared spontaneously, but Timmy knew that she was going to nod off as soon as he started the engine. He made sure the safety lock was on the door, before he closed it and rounded the car to get behind the wheel. He got the car running, checked his mirrors and turned into the street, eager to get home, himself.

Armie had been out of town from Monday to Thursday to meet up with a client in Boston and even though they had been in constant contact, texting each other during the day and exchanging hour long facetime calls at night, Timmy had missed him terribly. Running their business, their household and taking care of their child wasn’t as easy as it was when Armie was home. But today was Friday and Armie had taken an early flight, so that he would be home in time for dinner.

They had been together for six years and had perfected domestic life as they knew it. Throughout the first year of their relationship they had grown even closer, emotionally and physically. There was nothing Timmy didn’t know about Armie, not an inch of tanned skin he hadn’t touched, tasted. Eventually, they had grown out of the apartment they had been renting together and they had started looking for a house. Timmy wasn’t insistent on the white picket fence, as long as they’d have a backyard. You know, for any possible future kids.

Their dream home was found within a few months. “Luck is on our side, baby,” Armie had said, but that was before he had discovered that the house needed excessive work. Faulty wiring, a defective heating system, a leak in the bathroom ceiling that had been impossible to locate at first. They needed new flooring throughout the entire house, new double glass windows on the top floor, the kitchen was due for a remodel and while they were at it, they had also expanded the bathroom and put in a spacious tub. It had taken them months to finish, but once their home finally felt like a home, they had been more than grateful for the fact that they had found the house in the first place. It was beautiful. Everything was beautiful, and so, on their first night in their new home, Armie had proposed to Timmy in said backyard. He had cooked him a meal, served it on the patio and dropped to his knee under the starry sky. Timmy had said yes, of course. Sobbed out the word, actually, which he still wasn’t proud of, but it had earned him the life he had now and he wouldn’t change it for the world.

As soon as married life had settled in, Timmy had started working on a business plan, which had been easier than he had thought with a bookkeeper for a husband by his side. His years of experience, working at the local daycare, had taught him that he didn’t always agree with the company’s mission and vision; that he would do things differently, were he to own the business. The dream to start his own daycare center had grown slowly, but surely and as soon as his application for a bank loan had been approved, he had worked his ass off to make it happen. He’d found a location, transformed it into a child friendly environment and when it was done, he had made sure that word got out that there was a new center opening soon. Registrations had started pouring in within the first couple of weeks before opening. He had even managed to snatch some of the kids from his old job and he wouldn’t say so out loud, but he was damn proud of himself. With the ever growing group of kids came an ever growing group of employees, which turned into a close group of people he trusted. His business was now a success and Timmy enjoyed every minute of it.

With Armie mostly working from his home office, they were able to spend a lot of time together. Armie would wake Timmy up in the morning with a steaming cup of coffee and a bowl of cereal ready on the kitchen table. He would see Timmy out the door on his way to work and was always right there when he came back at the end of the day. He would have dinner ready, which they’d enjoy over talks about their day, before they’d recline on the couch for a few episodes of whatever show they were watching at the moment. Their nights, not all of them but definitely the majority, were spent making love; either slow and loving, or rough and passionate. Armie still liked to use his ropes on Timmy - frequently.

Working with children every day had lit a fire inside Timmy that he didn’t know he had. He had never really given much thought to whether he wanted them for himself or not, but once the itch had settled in his chest, it was there to stay and since communication was a big part of his relationship with his husband, he had talked to Armie about it. 

“Armie… Do you… Would you ever, you know… want to have kids?” he had asked, cautiously.

“God, yes,” the man had breathed out, his eyes wide and warm, before a grin had spread out on his face. “But you’re donating. I want those gorgeous Chalamet genes in my kids.”

And that had been the end to that conversation and the beginning to a new stage in their life. Isabella Pauline Hammer-Chalamet had been born twelve months and three weeks later.

Timmy turned his car into their driveway and killed the engine. He looked over his shoulder at Izzy, who - sure enough - had fallen asleep. She was breathing steadily through slightly parted lips and her curls had fallen over her forehead, covering her eyes. Timmy’s heart fluttered at the sight and he smiled affectionately. He quickly got out of the car and unbuckled her from her seat. She slept peacefully, even when he lifted her and pressed her against his chest. It was only when Armie’s voice greeted them as they walked up to the front door that she stirred and opened an eye.

“There’s my big girl,” he said with a warm grin on his face. Izzy giggled and held out her arms, so that Armie could take her over. Timmy watched as his husband wrapped their daughter up into a big hug and repeatedly kissed her temple, rocking her back and forth. Armie stepped back a little and closed the door behind Timmy. 

“Daddy,” Izzy mumbled, wiggling in his arms. She pulled back from where she had stuffed her face in the crook of his neck and looked up at him with her big, beautiful green eyes. “I paint.”

“You painted? Did Papa help you?” Armie asked, tucking a curl behind her ear.

“No, self! Fingers!” she exclaimed proudly, clapping her hands. Armie chuckled and tapped her nose, making her giggle some more.

“I’m so proud of you, Izzy. Such a big girl already.” He kissed her forehead. “I’m going to put you down now, so I can kiss your Papa.” He lowered her to the floor, watched her waddle off to the living room, and then he turned to Timmy and pulled him into his embrace.

“I’m so glad you’re home,” Timmy managed to whisper, before his lips were captured in a loving kiss. He melted against his husband’s strong chest and parted his lips to deepen the kiss, which Armie happily went along with. A sigh of relief left Timmy’s body through his nostrils as their tongues touched for the first time in five days.

“Fuck, I’ve missed you,” Armie murmured against his lips, bringing a hand up to bury his fingers into Timmy’s thick curls. “I can’t wait until Izzy is out for the night. I’m going to do unspeakable things to you.”

Timmy pulled back from the kiss and nuzzled his nose against Armie’s jaw, feeling his three day scruff graze against his skin. “Aren’t you tired?” he teased, even though he could feel his cheeks heating up at Armie’s words. He slipped his hands under his husband’s shirt and stroked the skin on his back, stretched taut over prominent muscles. “You’ve had a long trip and, I mean…”

“Choose your words wisely,” Armie playfully warned him, his breath hot against the side of his face.

“You _are_ turning forty in two months,” Timmy finished his sentence with a cheeky grin. “Are you sure you can get it up?”

“Don’t get smart with me, young man. You know I can handle you.” Armie gently nibbled on the shell of Timmy’s ear and Timmy’s knees buckled. He tightened his grip on Armie’s waist and pressed his face into the man’s shoulder.

“Hmm, yes you can… Sir.”

“God,” Armie whispered.

* * *

Later, - after dinner, bathtime and bedtime stories, after putting Izzy to bed and after taking separate showers - Timmy walked into their bedroom, clad in nothing but a skimpy pair of boxer briefs and a layer of goosebumps. He walked into the room with the intention of getting under the covers and waiting for Armie to come back from his last check on Izzy and join him, but when his eyes fell on the scene that greeted him, he stopped dead in his tracks.

The comforter was pushed down to the foot of the bed and two towels had been spread out over the mattress. Timmy’s favorite bottle of lube, the kind that tingled as it warmed up to your body heat, was placed on the nightstand, next to a folded piece of fabric, which Timmy recognized as one of Armie’s shirts. The shirt he had used to take a naughty picture of himself two nights ago to send to armie, he remembered with a flush on his cheeks. It was his favorite piece of clothing and he stole it on a regular basis. It was soft and so old that Armie’s cologne and body scent seemed to have permanently been soaked up into the fabric. Last but not least, there was a long black rope hanging from the hook in the ceiling, the ends draped over the middle of the bed. Timmy knew what that meant and he squirmed in place, his cock already thickening in his underwear.

“She’s out cold,” Armie said, as he joined Timmy in the bedroom and closed the door behind him. “You guys must have had a busy day. I bumped into the edge of her changing table and she didn’t even stirr.”

“Armz,” Timmy whispered, turning to look at his husband. The man was smirking and stark naked. The heated look in his eyes went straight to Timmy’s stomach.

“Did I read you wrong? I kinda had the feeling that you were in need of a little relaxation.” Armie spoke softly, his voice deep and sure. He stepped closer to Timmy and cupped his cheeks with both hands, running his thumbs over his husband’s cheekbones.

Timmy swallowed and shook his head. “No, I… I do, I do need that, but-”

“Do you need your safeword, sweetheart?” Armie interrupted him, not unkind. His smirk had turned into a patient, warm smile.

“No,” Timmy whispered, giving in to whatever Armie had in mind. He had hoped for a quiet night in bed, their bodies pressed together from toes to noses, but there was no doubt in his mind that he would get that eventually, after Armie was done taking his stress away. The thought was appealing and he let himself be led to the bed, slowly walking backwards in Armie’s embrace.

“Then get on the bed for me, please,” Armie said, before he turned the younger man in his arms. “Take off your underwear and get on your knees, Timmy.”

Timmy did as he was told, stepped out of his briefs and climbed up onto the mattress, carefully kneeling on the towels. His cock was still only half hard, but he could feel his balls pulsating and knew that it was only a matter of time before he would be fully erect.

Armie seated himself behind Timmy, his knees on either side of his husband’s hips. He picked up the ends of the rope and pressed a kiss to the curve of Timmy’s shoulder where it met his neck. “Will you lift your hands for me, please?”

Timmy nodded and brought his wrists together, over his head, but then changed his mind as a thought popped into his head and he quickly lowered them again.

“Armie, the baby monitor. Is it-”

“See, this is why you need this sometimes,” Armie softly scolded him, but Timmy could practically feel the man’s smile against his skin. “You worry too much and you work too hard. Yes, I’ve turned it on. We’ll hear her if something is wrong.”

“But did you put it-”

“Back on the dresser? Yes, I did, it’s right there,” Armie said, pointing to the dresser over Timmy’s shoulder. “Timothée, I want your hands over your head, now.”

Timmy took a deep breath, nodded and raised his hands. Armie started tying the black rope around his wrists, until they were tightly bound together, but not so tight that it cut off his circulation. Then, he started to pull on the other end of the rope, until Timmy had to slightly push himself up on his knees, and tied it to the headboard, suspending his husband to the ceiling.

“Do you need your safeword?” Armie asked again and Timmy immediately shook his head, even though he could feel his thighs straining. He hoped that he wouldn’t have to keep himself up for too long, but even if he did, it wouldn’t matter. He wanted this.

“No, Sir,” he answered, when Armie didn’t move or say anything in return.

“Good. Use your words, sweetheart,” his husband told him and Timmy exhaled a ‘yes, Sir’ on a shuddery breath. It wasn’t that he forgot to answer Armie, it was just that he couldn’t. Sometimes his brain just shut off during their scenes and all he seemed to be able to do was listen to Armie’s voice and let it travel through his body with the hums of pleasure.

Timmy could hear Armie rustle behind him, but he didn’t want to turn his head and see what he was doing. It was a thrill to allow himself to be surprised by the first touch his husband would lay on his skin. Sometimes Armie would start by stroking him in random places. His thighs, his back, his ribs, his arms; whatever Armie felt like was the perfect spot to start. He’d let soft fingertips dance over his body and repeat the process until Timmy slumped in his arms. Other times, he would start by slowly and carefully opening Timmy up, using lots of lube and even more patience, more than Timmy himself possessed.

Today was apparently one of those days. The first touch of a slick fingertip sliding through his crease had Timmy jump in place, gasp for breath and then push into it.

They had set their alarms an hour early on Monday, just to be able to make slow, passionate love before Armie had to leave for Boston. Armie had kept them on the edge until their final alarm was about to go off and then hammered into Timmy’s prostate, turning them both into a sobbing mess within seconds. It had been thoroughly satisfying and Timmy had even had a small limp during the day. However, that was five days ago and he was eager to feel his husband inside him again; to join their bodies and feel connected the way they only did with each other. 

“Oh, yes,” Timmy hissed when Armie slipped his first finger inside. Even though Armie’s hands were always warm, the lube was cold at first, making Timmy clench around the digit inside him. He silently counted down from ten to one, knowing it wouldn’t take much longer than that for the lube to start doing it’s magic. It started to feel warm when he reached four and by the time he reached one, he could feel tiny tingles around his rim, like a soft electrical current that shot straight to the tip of his dick.

“You’re so tight,” Armie whispered against the side of his head, nuzzling just behind his ear. “Always so tight for me. I love your ass, Timmy.”

“God, more,” the younger man pleaded, throwing his head back against Armie’s shoulder. His arms strained in their bonds and he could already tell that he was going to be sore tomorrow.

Armie pulled his finger back, lined up a second one and circled his opening, before he slipped them both back inside. He scissored them, wiggled them against his husband’s inner walls and then curled them, pressing softly up against the slightly harder nub of Timmy’s prostate.

“Right there, right there,” Timmy panted, arching his back in pleasure. He could feel himself loosen up around Armie’s fingers and was about to beg for more, when his husband slipped in a third finger without a warning. Timmy hissed, spread his knees a little wider and ground down onto Armie’s fingers, wanting them deeper; on his spot.

“Na-ah,” Armie murmured, steadying Timmy’s hips with his free hand. “Don’t move. Just relax and let me take care of you.” He stretched Timmy carefully and when he was satisfied, he pulled his fingers back and scooted closer again. 

Timmy could feel his husband’s cock, hard and wet, bump against his crease. He bit his lip and frowned. Was Armie going to fuck him, just like that? It wasn’t usually how they played, but maybe the man really was tired and didn’t feel up for a long session. Timmy tried not to be too disappointed, but the slight tightening in his chest told him otherwise. He hadn’t wanted to admit it, but he really needed this.

“Take a deep breath for me, sweetheart,” Armie suggested, lining up the tip of his cock with Timmy’s hole. “Warm your seat, ‘cause you’ll be here for a while.”

That had Timmy feeling even more confused. “Warm my seat? Armie, what- Oh!”

Armie slid home in one smooth thrust, pushing into his husband until his hips were touching Timmy’s ass. He encouraged Timmy to sit back on his thighs by guiding his hips into his lap and the younger man sighed in relief when some of the strain was taken off his arms. 

Once Timmy was seated and his back was resting against Armie’s chest, the older man brought his hands to the front and covered Timmy’s thighs with them, gently massaging the muscles. He alternated between kneading the flesh and softly stroking his skin for a moment, before he slid his hands up over the younger man’s stomach, chest, shoulders and eventually his arms. His thumbs found the insides of Timmy’s wrists and pressed into them, just under the rope.

“How are your arms?” he asked. Timmy could hear Armie’s breath hitch when he kissed his temple and shifted a little bit. The man’s cock moved inside him and he keened quietly, suppressing the urge to wiggle his ass and get him to thrust, roll his hips, anything.

“They’re okay,” he answered, his voice barely more than a whisper. Armie nodded and let go of his arms, just to bring his hands back to Timmy’s torso and place his palms over his chest.

“I don’t want you to feel anything but pleasure and relief. If anything starts to hurt, tell me.”

Timmy turned his head, looked up at Armie and kissed the scruffy skin of his cheek. “Yes, Sir.”

“Good,” Armie whispered. “Now close your eyes and try to relax. Do you want a blindfold?”

“No, no, I can…” Timmy swallowed thickly and took a deep breath. “I can do it.”

“You’ve worked so hard this week, sweetheart. You’ve basically managed our entire life by yourself. Allow yourself to have this, because you deserve it.” Armie was quietly talking into the crook of his neck, his lips grazing the warm skin and Timmy shivered. His husband’s hands were warm on his body; his palms firm, but his fingertips teasingly gentle. He softly stroked his stomach, his chest and let his fingers travel up over the tendons in Timmy’s arms, all the way up to his hands.

“That ring looks so good on you,” Armie said, the low hum in his voice reverberating in Timmy’s back. He traced the pad of his middle finger over Timmy’s wedding band. “My heart still aches every time I look at it, knowing that I’ve claimed you; that I made you mine.”

A sharp spike of arousal went through Timmy’s body, ending in the tips of his fingers and toes. It had been six years since Armie had claimed him as his, had done so even before they had gotten married, but he still quivered at the thought. No one had ever loved him or touched him like Armie did. Words weren’t necessary, because his body and his soul felt like they belonged to his husband.

“God, you’re so hot, Tim,” Armie breathed against his neck, lowering his hands to Timmy’s chest again, where he gently thumbed his nipples. The small, dark nubs hardened under his touch and Timmy sucked a breath in through his teeth. “My client almost saw what a greedy little husband I have. Did I tell you that?”

Timmy gasped and rolled his hips, trying to force himself further down onto Armie’s cock. He could almost feel the thick rod in his stomach. Armie’s shaft rubbed steadily over his prostate with every inch they shifted in position and he felt like he could melt right then and there. The mention of someone else getting a peek of how needy Timmy was for his husband sent his mind reeling. His cock jerked violently between his spread thighs.

“Hmm, that picture you sent me?” Armie went on. “Fuck, you looked so good in my shirt, your cock so hard I could almost taste it on my tongue. I couldn’t help but stare at it and my client almost looked over my shoulder to see what had drawn my attention. What if he had seen you like that, sweetheart?”

“I… Oh…” Timmy squeezed his eyes tightly shut and turned his face in the crook of Armie’s neck. His balls throbbed and his toes curled, the slow buildup of his orgasm rolling in his stomach. Armie nuzzled his nose into Timmy’s curls and slipped his hands down between his legs, trailing his fingers through the creases between his groin and thighs.

“I think he would have loved it. You’re so goddamn beautiful, Timmy. Everyone wants you. People look at you when you walk by, crane their heads to be able to keep their eyes on you just a little longer.” Armie circled the base of Timmy’s cock with his thumb and index finger, just behind his balls, and squeezed. “But they don’t get to have you. You’re mine. They can look all they want, but only I get to touch you. Isn’t that right, sweetheart?”

“Yes, yes, only you, Armie,” Timmy squirmed in his grip, in the restraint of the rope, and bucked his hips. He sent a quick glance down to his crotch, where the swollen, purple colored tip of his cock now pointed upwards. A clear drop of precum rolled down the slit and formed a thin string as it hung in the air, before it dropped onto the towel. Timmy suddenly wished he had accepted the blindfold. “Fuck, please,” he whimpered, feeling the first tingles of his orgasm. His balls drew up tight between his thighs and he curled his hands into fists, pulling himself up by his restraints to get Armie’s cock to move inside him.

“You can do it,” Armie softly encouraged. “You’re so good for me, Timmy. You’re such a good boy, so close to your orgasm, even though I haven’t really touched your pretty cock yet.”

“Yes… I’m good, I can- Oh God…” Timmy panted. Armie brought his left hand back up to Timmy’s chest and used his middle finger and thumb to rub both nipples at once.

“Are you gonna come for me? Are you gonna be my good little boy?” Armie tightened his fingers around Timmy’s cock and pulled it down towards the mattress a little bit.

“Yes, Armie… I’m so… Fuck, I’m coming!” Timmy threw his head back against Armie’s shoulder, rolled his hips and spread his thighs impossibly wide. “I’m coming, I’m coming, I’m coming,” he chanted, as the first thick spurts of pearly white cum streaked across the towel. Armie quickly released Timmy’s cock and took his fingers off of his nipples, letting his husband shudder through his orgasm by himself. 

Timmy whined and thrust his hips up, desperate for something to rub against but finding only the hot, humid air in the room. The wave of pleasure subsided slowly, the last drops of cum dribbling down the length of his cock, but it never died down entirely. If any, the urge for release felt more intense and he painfully clenched around Armie’s erection, still buried deep inside his ass.

“That’s it, sweetheart. Good boy,” Armie praised him, pressing small kisses along the length of his throat. 

“More, more… Armie, fuck me,” Timmy pleaded, still shuddering with the force of his ruined orgasm, but already begging for the next one.

“Sshh,” Armie soothed him, holding him tight as his body shook. “I need you to relax first.”

Timmy tried to take a couple of deep breaths, knowing that Armie wouldn’t undo the rope until he unclenched a little. They had discovered early on in their relationship that if Armie undid the restraints too early, Timmy wouldn’t feel as fulfilled afterwards. He’d feel sexual relief, but the emotional aftermath just wouldn’t feel as rewarding. Timmy knew it too, but he just wanted everything at once after Armie had been away for a couple of days. 

“Please, I’m relaxed. Please, Armie.”

Armie tightened his arms around Timmy’s waist and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. “I’m going to gag you one of these days. You used to be so beautifully silent for me.”

“Oh, fuck,” Timmy moaned, the effect of his husband’s words settling in his balls and causing a violent aftershock. His still achingly hard cock leaped between his legs. “That was before,” he defended himself, “before I knew you loved me.”

“Hmm, I do love you,” Armie mumbled, gently sinking his teeth into the crook of Timmy’s neck. The younger man sighed in pleasure and slumped back against Armie’s chest, relying on the rope to hold his body weight. A thick layer of goosebumps rose on his skin and he shivered, finally allowing himself to loosen his muscles.

“That’s it,” Armie whispered, rubbing his hands up and down over Timmy’s sides. “That’s it, good boy.”

When Armie finally deemed his husband serene enough, he reached up towards the rope around Timmy’s wrists and pulled the loop he had left, unbinding him with one quick snap. He caught the man’s arms when they dropped down and started massaging them from shoulders to fingers, regulating his blood flow.

Timmy whimpered in delight, his arms deliciously sore. He might have to let Armie carry Izzy around all weekend, but it was totally worth it. He wiggled his fingers and tangled them with those of his husband. He turned his head and tilted his chin, silently asking for a kiss, which Armie granted him without hesitation. Their lips found each other perfectly, even at an angle, and when they parted again, Timmy was sure that he was wearing the most dopey smile on his face. He was about to push himself up on his knees and turn around, when he was reminded of the fact that Armie’s cock was still deep inside him. The tip grazed over his sensitive prostate and he gasped for breath in surprise.

“Oh God.” He placed his hands on his own thighs to steady himself and rolled his hips, repeating the action.

“Fuck, Timmy,” Armie moaned behind him, taking a hold of his hips. “I’m going to move us,” he warned. Timmy moved with him as he was slowly pulled back and sidewards, until they were spooning, their legs tangled. He took a deep breath, stuffed his face into the pillow he was lying on and then ground his ass back into Armie’s crotch, forcing his cock as far inside him as it would go.

“Yes, yes, fucking… Armie,” Timmy panted. The older man chuckled and slowly started thrusting his hips.

“Fucking Armie?” he asked teasingly.

“Goddamnit, will you just fuck me?” Timmy snapped, fisting the sheet below him. Armie slipped his hands over his front and pulled him tightly against his chest. His husband’s fangs sunk into the skin on the back of his neck and he yelped in surprise, knowing he was about to be corrected.

“Did you just snap at me? Do you _want_ me to spank your ass?” Armie hissed, picking up the pace of his thrusts. Timmy shuddered in his hold, arched his back and bit his lip, giving Armie all the answer he needed. “Of course you do. How silly of me.”

“Please, Sir” Timmy whispered, grabbing onto one of Armie’s hands for support.

“Maybe next time. For now, be a good boy and try to be quiet,” the older man said, before he pushed himself up on one arm, held Timmy in place with the other and started fucking into him relentlessly. 

Timmy’s mouth fell open into a silent scream and he held on for dear life as he was finally being taken the way he had needed so badly. Armie was hammering into his spot, making his toes curl so hard, he could hear bones crack. He was desperate for the all consuming orgasm he could feel in the stomach, growing hotter by the second. 

“Shit, baby, you feel so fucking good,” Armie panted against the side of his face, dragging his lips along his skin. Timmy craned his neck and tried to capture them into a kiss, but couldn’t quite reach and the disappointment felt heavy in his chest.

“Armie,” he choked out, squeezing his husband’s hand. “I wanna… On my back.” He sounded so needy, even to his own ears, but he wasn’t one bit ashamed. He would always be needy for Armie.

“What?” Armie asked, regretfully slowing his pace. He wiped a few stray curls off of Timmy’s forehead and leaned over to look him in the face.

“Wanna kiss you. Please, I wanna roll over.”

Timmy exhaled a deep sigh of relief when Armie immediately sprung into action and pushed himself up on his arm. He took a hold of Timmy’s top leg, folded it and carefully moved it over his head, so that he was now kneeling between Timmy’s thighs, the tip of his cock still breaching his husband’s rim. Timmy situated himself comfortably, slipped his arms around Armie’s shoulders and pulled him closer.

As soon as their lips touched, Armie picked up where he had left off, thrusting into Timmy. Their tongues tangled through parted lips, hot air filling the mere inch of space between their faces.

It wasn’t long before Timmy could feel the telltale signs of his orgasm grow at the base of his spine. He let his right hand fall from where it was digging into Armie’s shoulder blade and jammed it down his body, wrapping his fingers around his cock. The tip was steadily dripping precum and the vein on the underside throbbed against his palm. He pumped himself in time with Armie’s thrusts and ran his thumb over his swollen glans, giving extra pressure just beneath the crown. His balls drew up tight against his body and he had to break the kiss to gasp for air.

“I’m close, I’m close… Oh fuck, Armz, I’m gonna come.” He dug his heels into the back of Armie’s thighs and bucked his hips.

“Yes, come for me,” Armie told him eagerly. For a moment, his eyes flickered back and forth between Timmy’s face and where his husband was stroking himself. When their eyes eventually locked, he groaned behind gritted teeth and angled his hips up on his next downwards thrust. “You’re so fucking beautiful, sweetheart. Give it to me,” he panted.

The red hot ball of fire in Timmy’s stomach exploded and he bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from screaming, as a second, more powerful load of cum spurted across his stomach and chest, dribbling down over the space between his thumb and fingers. His sphincter rhythmically tightened around Armie’s thick cock, immediately pulling the man over the edge with him. He could feel the warm splash of cum coating his insides as Armie collapsed on top of him, still rolling his hips and breathing hard into his ear. They rode out their orgasms together, until they had absolutely nothing more to give, before they slumped down into a sobbing, quivering mess.

When Armie had recovered a little bit, he pushed himself up on shaky arms and gently slid out of his husband’s body, watching a drop of his own cum follow and run down the crease of Timmy’s ass. His cock gave a futile twitch, showing interest but unable to report for duty so soon after. With a last kiss to Timmy’s lips, he got up and went into the bathroom to retrieve a warm washcloth.

After cleaning himself and his husband, pulling the towels off the bed and the comforter back up, he climbed back in bed and pressed a kiss to Timmy’s forehead. He leaned over to the nightstand and picked up the shirt he had laid out for Timmy.

“Here, put this on, sweetheart,” he told him and Timmy immediately complied, before burying himself under the comforter. He snuggled up against Armie’s chest.

“I love this shirt,” the younger man said. “It’s so soft and it smells like you and when I’m alone and I wear this, I still feel like I’ve got everything under control.”

“You do, Timmy. You do an amazing job when I’m not here and I couldn’t have picked a better Papa for our daughter.” Armie stroked his curls back from his face and stole a lingering kiss. “You’re also insanely hot, by the way. How do you feel?”

“So good,” Timmy sighed. “Thank you for always knowing what I need and, you know…” He paused for a moment, his cheeks heating up. He smirked and his eyes sparkled with mischief. “For giving me what I deserve. I really try to be good, but sometimes I’m just-”

“Too horny to stop yourself from sending me pictures of your cock poking up into the bottom of this very shirt? I’ve noticed.” Armie grinned and pulled his husband closer against him, slipping his arms around his waist. “You’re always good for me, sweetheart. Even when you’re being a little naughty.”

Timmy smiled and closed his eyes, nestling his head under Armie’s chin. “Thank you for taking my stress away, Armz,” he whispered.

“Any time, baby. Any time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, these boys... ♥  
> Stay safe, everyone! I would love to hear your feedback ♥


End file.
